Red Blood
by Stuck in Oblvion
Summary: The final battle has come and destiny is upon everyone. Nasuada finally realizes what she has been missing all her life until its not their anymore... "  Murtagh and Nasuada- Rated T for character death. ONE-SHOT... READ


**Hey, this is a short one-shot. I wrote this awhile ago and just decided to post it. I am writing Pain of a Hero so dont worry the next chapter should be out soon... I think. Rated M for blood, vioemce and character death. Dont kill me I hope he doesnt get killed off in the 4th book. Nasuada and Murtagh fic**

**So read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

** Red Blood**

* * *

It was the final battle, battle that would decide it all, the battle that would decide their freedom. The fields were barren and dark with fog looming over the dry grass. The day was dark as well, the sun had not risen at daylight, it chose to hide behind the murky clouds spiraling overhead. But it set the scene; it definitely would not be a pleasant day.

The battle raged on holding out the inevitable but eventually fate caught up and the final hours were at hand.

Murtagh Morzansson, laid there on the fields of war; blood still flowing from his open wound inflicted by Eragon. Murtagh was ill-fated from birth unlike his half-brother, the esteemed Eragon Shadeslayer.

Nasuada couldn't help but wonder why he did not heal himself, he risked death by every second he took but isn't that what she wanted, for him to die. Her objective as Varden leader was to win the war at all costs even if she had to give up something more precious than life itself.

She ran to him before it was too late. Her steel boots crunched dead the grassland with each step over bodies of her friends and foes; the beats of her heart picking up with each step.

She stumbled next to him throwing down her weapon not caring to defend herself against the wounded rider. The leader then gently lifted his head off the harsh ground pushing her hands against the awful gash that stretched across his side trying to stop the bleeding.

"Murtagh." she whispered almost too soft to hear but he heard her.

"Nasuada…" he gasped caressing her face which slowly dripped with tears.

"Why aren't you healing yourself?" she asked almost pleading.

Murtagh shook his head despite the pain. "I can't live on; I can't be your enemy, because I can't not love you."

Nasuada stared in shock into his stormy gray eyes. "Murtagh, why? If you love me than stay here, stay with me…"

"Nasuada, you need to win the war. I will not stop the Vardens victory because of our love."

Deep down Nasuada knew he was right but she couldn't let go. She couldn't let another loved one die.

"You were always on our side, you are a good person." She told her love.

Murtagh gave a weak chuckle, "I wish that were so, I will not be mourned but my death will be just another great feat by Eragon."

He looked up to the sky at Eragon riding his magnificent blue dragon Sapphira obviously rejoicing waving Brisingr in the air. Galbatorix would be upon them soon, him and his black dragon and his black cold heart; the monster who took everything away from her.

Nasuada knew he wished to be with Thorn one more time but it was too late, he broken crimson dragon had fallen a few yards from here; his body as red as the blood covering him.

"You will not have to be mourned if you lived but if it be so I will cry for you every day till I die and be with you."

Nasuada kissed Murtagh gently then reluctantly withdrew. "My love-" Murtagh coughed in evident pain, his face contorted. "Murtagh!" Nasuada cried.

"Nasuada, tell everyone I'm sorry. I-I I love you…"

Then Murtagh let out a small gasp and hand went slack falling to his side. His eyes wide open but emotionless and blank, glazing over. The shuddering, his uneven breaths, and his soft heart beat… stopped.

She removed her hand from his wound shaking his form.

"I love you Murtagh! Don't leave me! Please!" she screamed. Her desperate pleads to the heavens above.

Nasuada pushed his dark hair to the side and held his broken form. "Murtagh! Murtagh!" she screamed to the world shaking his cold form. "Why?"she asked waiting for an answer to the unanswerable question.

She stood looking around the battlefield, all the fallen. Her hand formed a fist in fury then she realized it was covered in red blood. The blood of her Red Rider.

**I would die for you**

**But now I will die to be with you**

**I'll be there when I breathe my last breath**

**And you'll be waiting **

**Waiting for the life we should have had**

**The feelings we kept inside**

**That stabbed our heart and soul**

**Only being truly alive when we're together**

**Love, to die for**

**

* * *

**

Kinda Emotional?

Well, thanks for reading all the way to the end of the page!

Now press the little buttom over there... no not over there, over there... and submit your review

or dont

:-)

Till next time

ArcherNoob (I changed my name from ArcherNoob94 to ArcherNoob if anyone noticed)


End file.
